warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emperor's New Clothes
The Emperor's New Clothes is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 8th August 1995. Description Two swindlers realise that the Emperor's obsession with clothes will allow them to carry out a daring scheme. They convince the Emperor that they can weave robes out of a special cloth of diamonds that is invisible to most people. The Emperor gives all his real diamonds to the two fakers to pay for his new, invisible clothes. Everyone is too frightened to say anything to the King until a little girl blurts out the obvious, embarrassing truth. Cast * Sid Caesar as The Emperor * Clive Revill as Prime Minister * Robert Morse as The Tailor * Lysette Anthony as Princess Gilda * Susan Berlin as Lady Christine * Jason Carter as The Tailor's Nephew * Julian Chagrin as Duke * Yehuda Efroni as Head Guard * Eli Gorenstein as Sergeant * Yossi Graber as Wizor * Israel Gurion as Wenceslas * Zachi Noy as Hiccoughing Man * Danny Segev as Prince Nino Trailers and info Opening # Superman III (Coming Soon to Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Superman II (Available to Own on Video) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1995 Videos (Saltwater Sisters and Ariel the Ballerina) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # The Three Caballeros (On Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Mega Machines Videos (Excellent Earth Movers, Awesome Army Vehicles, and Fantastic Fire Fighters) (Out Now on Video from WOOLWORTHS) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Supergirl (Coming Soon to Video) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Videos (Aladdin to the Rescue, Genie in a Jar and Treasures of Doom) # The VCI children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty and Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # The Jungle Book (Available to Own on Video) Gallery The Emperor's New Clothes (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Cannon Group, Inc. Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997